You Dont Even Know I Love You
by xXPauls4EVer23xX
Summary: Emmett loves Bella Edward Emmetts Brother loves Bella also who will she choose rated T for later chapters!


Emmett/Edward?Bella so DRAMA please review!

(i dont own anything!) xD

* * *

Emmett doesn't understand how much I love him! All those other girls say they do but they just want to get with him.

Emmett and I have been best friends for years. Diaper days I think. And not once have I ever thought I was in love with him. Thanks to my so called best friend Alice I now know that I am!

_Flashback_

_I was walking up the school yard with Alice when she said "I know you love my brother Bella don't deny it anymore." _

_I looked at her stunned "Umm… Ali what did you take this morning?" Emmett walked up behind us and put his arms over our shoulders. "How are my two favorite ladies doing today?"_

_I laughed and smacked his hand away. "Watch out Em they might think your PDA with our sister and Bella." Edward is so dumb! _

_We were still walking with Emmett's arm around my shoulder when I started thinking. Am I really in love with Emmett? That cant be possible! Lets see: He's a huge jock and has a new girl friend almost every week. (an: _**yes a man whore) **_Me I'm a plain Jane nothing special about me!I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett. _

"_Pssst… Bells you ok? You seem a little out of it."_

_When did it end up just us?_

"_Umm… yeah I'm fine just thinking."_

_The bell rang and Emmett kissed me on the cheek._

"_Well I've got to get to class meet us at lunch!" he yelled as he walked away. "Yeah Bells you are head over heals for my brother." smiled Edward as he walked me to class. "Whatever shut up Cullen"_

_End Flashback_

Ugh Alice! That evil pixie and her brother Edward just had to make me fall in love with the most untouchable guy in the world!

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Bella open this door or we'll bust down this door!" said Alice and Edward at the same time. I had to believe them they've done it before.

"Fine whatever!" I opened the door and Edward and Alice barged in. Alice is short with black hair, golden eyes, she's very pretty, and her boyfriend is my cousin Jasper, and she's. Edward is very tall about 6'3 and had bronze hair, green eyes, but he's my best friend to. He's had a crush on me since like 6th grade but he knows I like or love Emmett. Him and Alice Emmett's brother and sister. "Hey beautiful! How are you?" Edward always called me that. I laughed. "Nice try hun. But I'm okay. I just don't get anything anymore!" I flopped down on my bed and Alice said "Well I'll be back later Jasper's pot waiting for me! Love ya guys!" she kissed Edwards cheek and hugged me. "Bye Alice." we said at the same time. Edward turned toward me. "So we need to talk babe!" "What about I have not a cue what your talking about." I got up from my bed and walked to my dresser pulled out a shirt and went to the bathroom. "You being in love with my brother and not even knowing it!'." he yelled. I put on my shirt and stood there. "Hey Edward! Guess what? I don't love your brother he's a man whore and a jock and I'm a plain Jane nothing about me is special!" I yelled from the bathroom. He walked into the hall and looked at me. "Bells your more than a Plain Jane your beautiful, smart, funny, talented and everything else and if my brother cant see that then he's to dumb for his liking." I was shocked no one has ever said that to me. "Edward we cant." "Please Bella I've loved you for so long just this once please…" he was pleading so I got as close as I dared and kissed him. I was so confused I didn't know what to do. Should I just move on and be with Edward? Edward and I were interrupted by someone walking up the stairs. "What the hell Edward!" oh man it was Emmett. **(i waas going to stop here but...)**

Emmetts POV

"Edwards at Bella's right now if you dont go who knows whats going to happen Edwards in love with her just like your in love with her!" Alice yelled at me as she walked in my room. What Edward went to Bellas? But he knows I love her! "Alice Edward knows I love Bella more than he ever will!" "He might but doesn't me he can't play the same game as you." she smirked.


End file.
